This invention relates to a new process for preparing polyesteramides. The process comprises reacting a cyclic lactone with selected polyamide precursors.
Polyesteramides are known in the prior art. For example, polyesteramides prepared from caprolactone, hexamethylene diamine and a mixture of isophthalic acid and terephthalic acid are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,983. These polyesteramides contain macro molecular chains consisting essentially of ester units, diamine units and dicarbonyl units.
It is an object of this invention to provide new polyesteramides and a process for making them. These polyesteramides are water insoluble and can be used as fibers, plastics, films and molding resins.